pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Cheren 1
Vs. Cheren 1 is the sixth episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Plasma. It aired 12/23/19. Story Cheren & Katharine: Use Fire Punch! Cheren and Katharine face off against each other, each using a Darmanitan. The Darmanitan charge and collide fists, the two stalling each other out. Cheren’s Darmanitan pushes through and strikes Katharine’s Darmanitan hard. It drops defeated. Referee: The victor is Cheren! Freddy: And with that, Cheren wins! This rookie trainer has made his way to the Top 4! Cheren leaves the field, exiting the stadium. Hilda rushes and squeezes him with a hug. Hilda: Yee-haw! You’s stronger than a Conkeldurr in a flexing contest! Cheren: (Strained) You’re choking me. Calm down. Hilda lets go, still shaking with excitement. Hilda: You get to batta’ Ian next! Cheren: You say that as if it’s a good thing. He’s the toughest trainer in the tournament. Hilda: And when y’all beat him, that’ll be y’all! You’ll do great! Cheren: Heh. Thanks for that, Hilda. End Scene Cheren faces Ian on the battlefield, the crowd going wild. Rui, Iris, Axew, Cilan, Wyatt, Hugh, Helga, Hilda, Casey and Cameron are in the crowd. Referee: This will be a six-on-six battle! The winner will be the trainer who still has Pokémon able to continue! Substitutions are allowed. Cheren: This is it. The trainer who made top 2 in Sinnoh, renown Dragon Tamer, and capable of being a match for Alder the Champion. And now, I have to beat him to accomplish my dream. Ian: Hey Cheren! Let’s make this a good battle! Cheren adjusts his glasses, as he draws a Pokéball with his left hand. Cheren: Yeah. The best. Jellicent! Cheren throws his Pokéball, choosing Jellicent. Jellicent: Jell! Ian: Interesting start. Serperior! Ian throws his Pokéball, choosing Serperior. Serperior: Ser. Cheren: You are predictable, that’s for sure. Jellicent, use Wring Out. Ian: Iron Tail. Jellicent shoots his elastic tentacles forward as Serperior slinks across the stage dodging them. Serperior’s tail glows like iron. Serperior gets directly underneath Jellicent, swinging Iron Tail and striking from below. Jellicent’s lower tentacles wrap around the tail as it strikes. Serperior tries to tug her tail away but is stuck. Ian: Not bad. I’m sure your experience with Serperior helped formulate a plan there. Attract! Cheren: Ice Beam! Serperior prepares to wink as Jellicent releases an Ice Beam. It freezes Serperior’s head over, her struggling to keep her head up. Cheren: Now Hex! Jellicent’s eyes glow black, as does Serperior. Intense energy blasts Serperior, causing her to rile in pain. Ian: Good combo there. I’ve used a similar Hex combination. Serperior, return! Ian returns Serperior, Cheren on edge. Ian draws a new Pokéball, throwing it. Blissey: Blissey! Cheren: (Taken aback) Blissey?! Ian: Surprised? I figured I’d need some aces to combat you. Blissey use Psychic! Cheren: Scald! Jellicent spews Scald, as Blissey’s eyes glow purple. She releases a purple Psychic blast, repelling the Scald back at Jellicent. Cheren: Blissey will be immune to Hex. Jellicent, return! Cheren returns Jellicent, contemplating. Cheren: I’m not quite ready to reveal my ace yet. I don’t know enough about non-Unova Pokémon to be hasty. Accelgor! Cheren throws his Pokéball, choosing Accelgor. Accelgor: Accel! Cheren: Focus Blast! Accelgor forms a yellow orb of aura and throws it, crashing into Blissey before she can react. Ian: Blizzard! Cheren: Rain Dance then Water Shuriken! Accelgor glows blue and forms rain clouds overhead, it raining on the field. Blissey exhales a Blizzard that Accelgor dodges easily. Ian’s eyes flutter from side to side, straining to keep track of Accelgor. Ian: Faster than I recalled. Blissey, Soft-Boiled. Blissey’s egg glows gold as she resonates with healing energy. Cheren: That means this battle can go on forever. We need to hit hard and fast if we’re to beat it. Accelgor, Focus Blast! Ian: Rock Tomb! Accelgor speeds around Blissey, firing repeated Focus Blasts. Blissey takes the attacks, when she forms a Rock Tomb. Accelgor speeds into Rock Tomb, tumbling down. Ian: The easiest way to predict your movement pattern is to manipulate it by forcing you on the offensive. Psychic to Rock Tomb! Blissey uses Psychic, pinning Accelgor to the ground. Blissey then forms Rock Tomb, slamming it into Accelgor. It lies defeated. Referee: Accelgor is unable to battle! The winner is Blissey! Freddy: And we have the first victory of the battle! Ian never ceases to impress! Cheren: (Returns Accelgor) I can’t risk getting close. Despite her range, distance attacks may be the safer option. (Sighs) To think I’m revealing my ace now. Garbodor! Cheren throws his Pokéball, choosing Garbodor. Garbodor: Gar! Ian: That’s a new one. Cheren: Needed a surprise for you. Gunk Shot! Ian: Blizzard! Garbodor forms a large energy trash bag from its hand, firing it. Blissey breathes Blizzard. Gunk Shot breaks Blizzard and strikes Blissey, poisoning it. The rain fades. Cheren: Toxic Spikes. Garbodor opens its mouth, a sphere of toxic energy forming. The sphere fires up, breaking out and Toxic Spikes seeping into the ground. Ian: Heh. Blissey return. Ian returns Blissey, drawing and opening a new Pokéball. Zangoose comes out. The Toxic Spikes seeps up Zangoose’s body, though it fades without harm. Zangoose: Zan! Ian: Zangoose has the ability Immunity. Poison does nothing against it. I’ve had this strategy used on me before, so I prepared a counter for it. Zangoose, use Crush Claw! Cheren: Garbodor, Body Slam! Zangoose charges forward with energy claws glowing. Garbodor uses its long arms to lift itself off the ground, dodging Crush Claw. Garbodor drops down and crushes Zangoose to the ground, it straining. Ian: Close Combat! Then Embargo! Zangoose pounds into Garbodor from below, forcing it off of it. Zangoose jumps back. Zangoose’s claws glow indigo as it shoots energy chains that wrap around Garbodor and restraining its arms. Cheren: He came prepared for every contingency. Garbodor, return! Cheren returns Garbodor, putting the Pokéball away. Hilda shows loudly. Hilda: Go Cheren! Kick him hard! Cilan: This is impressive. Despite Cheren’s well devised strategies, Ian is able to counter them at every turn. Iris: Shows just how much experience he has. Hilda: Cheren can take him out! Go, go, go! Cheren: Throh! Cheren throws his Pokéball, choosing Throh. Throh: Throh. Ian: Zangoose, Razor Wind! Cheren: Storm Throw! Zangoose’s claw glows white as it swings it, shooting a white crescent blade of wind. Throh runs forward and dodges, appearing in Zangoose’s face. Throh grasps Zangoose by the face, and slams it into the ground. A white sparkle occurs as Zangoose lies defeated. Referee: Zangoose is unable to battle! The winner is Throh! Ian returns Zangoose, grinning. Ian: Nicely done. I wasn’t expecting Throh to be that fast. Crobat! Ian throws her Pokéball, choosing Crobat. Crobat: Cro! Ian: Acrobatics! Cheren: Use Smack Down! Crobat shoots forward glowing light blue as Thorh forms a golden sphere between his hands. He fires Smack Down that explodes upon hitting Crobat, it plummeting to the ground. Upon landing, the Toxic Spikes energy leaps ups and seeps into Crobat. All of the Toxic Spikes seeps into Crobat, draining the field. Cheren: No! Ian: I thought I could get you with a type match up like that. I figured you’d have a Rock move to counter Flying. Crobat, Super Sonic! Crobat lets out a Super Sonic scream, Throh swaying in confusion. Ian’s eyes glaze over, as if he’s in a trance. Cheren: What the? What’s wrong with him? Rui: Oh that idiot! Did he just intentionally do that? Hugh: Huh? What happened? Cilan: Following his burn injuries, he has become highly vulnerable to sound based attacks. They cause him to essentially lose all focus and thought. Cheren: Throh! Hit them with Seismic Toss! Throh charges forward, as Crobat flaps its wings in an X-pattern, forming a Cross Poison. Cross Poison hits Throh at close range, as he stumbles and slams his head into the ground. Ian regains his senses, relieved at the situation. Ian: Crobat, return! Ian returns Crobat, as he draws a new Pokéball. He throws it, choosing Samurott. Samurott: Samurott! Cheren: At least it’s finally evolved. Throh, come on! Use Smack Down! Ian: Fling to Razor Shell! Throh manages to form Smack Down and fires it, while Samurott draws and Flings a seamitar. The seamitar cleaves clean through the Smack Down, as Samurott leaps and catches it in the air. A water energy blade forms over the seamitar as Samurott falls down with the chop. Cheren: (Grins) Catch it and use Storm Throw! Throh shakes his head, removing the confusion. He raises his hands and catches Samurott by the blade, the Razor Shell inches away from his head. Throh spins and slams Samurott hard into the ground with a white sparkle. Samurott groans weakly. Hilda: Nice Cheren! A critical hit! Iris: But critical hits shouldn’t effect Samurott! Ian: I’m impressed. Mold Breaker? Cheren: Throh’s Hidden Ability. Figured it was the perfect match against yours. Now Seismic Toss! Throh grabs Samurott by the tail, pulling him and hugging him tightly. Throh leaps into the air and leans backwards, spinning as he slams Samurott into the ground. Samurott bounces away as Throh skids back. Cheren: Block! Throh tightens the belt at his waist, as he glows with an orange aura. He claps his hands together, an orange barrier forming between Ian and Samurott. Ian tries to return Samurott, the Pokéball laser being deflected by the Block. Ian: You want to end this battle here and now? Cheren: Samurott is perhaps the most dangerous out of all the Pokémon you have with you. It’s defeated me too many times. We’ll take it out with one shot. Throh, use Storm Throw! Ian: Water Pledge! Throh dashes forward, with Samurott glowing blue as he stomps the ground. Water towers shoot from the ground and travel towards Throh. Throh dodges to the side, the Water Pledge arching back around to pursue. Throh prepares to grab Samurott when Water Pledge strikes from below, restraining him. Ian: And Sacred Sword! Cheren: Catch it! Samurott’s seamitar glows with a beige energy blade as he swings it. Throh moves his hands and catches it, though the blade slides through his palms and strikes Throh cleanly. Throh is launched into the air from the attack, plummeting to the ground. Throh tries to stand up, but drops back down defeated. Referee: Throh is unable to battle! The winner is Samurott! Freddy: And Cheren’s gamble failed! His Throh using Mold Breaker for a critical hit Storm Throw was no match against the sheer power possessed by Ian’s Samurott! Samurott: (Smugly) Urott. Ian: Don’t get carried away. Cheren returns Throh, his mind racing. Cheren: I can’t waste the momentum Throh made. Serperior, it’s time! Main Events * Cheren defeats Katharine, moving onto the Top 4. * Cheren begins his battle with Ian. * Cheren reveals he owns a Garbodor. * It's revealed that Katharine's Darumaku has evolved into Darmanitan. Characters * Cheren * Ian * Katharine * Freddy O'Martin * Referee * Rui * Iris * Cilan * Wyatt * Hugh * Helga * Hilda * Casey * Cameron Pokémon * Darmanitan (Cheren's) * Jellicent (Cheren's) * Accelgor (Cheren's) * Garbodor (Cheren's) * Throh (Cheren's) * Serperior (Ian's) * Blissey (Ian's) * Zangoose (Ian's) * Crobat (Ian's) * Samurott (Ian's) * Darmanitan (Katharine's) * Axew (Iris') Trivia * This episode and the next are focused from Cheren's viewpoint as opposed to Ian's. This is to simulate Ian as a more junior trainer fighting trainers stronger than him and his views about it. * Katharine makes it to the Top 8 like her anime counterpart. ** She makes it the farthest of the rival competitors that aren't Ian's rivals. * Cheren has made it the furthest in his debut tournament as a rookie than anyone in the franchise. Ian and Dawn got top 16 on their debut, while Brendan, Gary and Crystal got Top 8 in their debut tournaments. Sabrina doesn't count as she wasn't a rookie when entering her first tournament. * Cheren obtaining a Garbodor is to add variety to his team. * Cheren is the third rival character to utilize Poison tactics against Ian in an official league match, following Gary and Paul. Thus Ian came prepared accordingly. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Plasma Category:Pokémon Tales: Vertress Conference Category:Pokémon Tales: Cheren arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Unova Tournaments